The invention relates to a transparent polypropylene film, produced by coextrusion and coated on one or both sides, for candy twist wrapping.
Twist wrapping is a particular method of closing complete wrappings for packaging of goods. This packaging method is particularly known in connection with the complete wrapping of relatively small goods items, including round or approximately round articles such as candies, bottles, candles, rolls of circular candies, chocolate bars, marzipan bars or the like.
A prerequisite for the use of twist wrapping is the suitability of the film, which must exhibit neither tear-starting nor tearing-off at the twist points, but on the other hand must be sufficiently stiff so that no shrinkage or crumpling occurs during twisting. According to the state of the art, it is predominantly cellophane, i.e. regenerated cellulose, non-oriented polypropolene or PVC film which are employed for candy wrappings. See, e.g., "Verpacken mit Kunststoffen" ["packing with plastics"]by Guenther Kuehne, published 1974, Carl-Hanser-Verlag, Munich, page 63.